


Alien

by loverofhell



Category: Alien (1979), Yu-Gi-Oh!, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, M/M, Xenomorph (Alien) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofhell/pseuds/loverofhell
Summary: Atem is a xenomorph king , yami is a xenomorph queen and they are royal born xenomorph king and queen aliens. Seth is a drone , akefia is a runner and mariku is a warrior . So seth , akefia and mariku are the ones to protect their king and queen . A war break out on the alien planet and while trying to flee yami gets killed and dies leaving the king alone . Atem , seth , mariku and akefia leaves the planet to find another planet to live on . But on earth yami is reborn into a human and is friends with seto , joey , ryou , bakura , malik , marik and yugi who is his lover . Atem has the power to turn humans into their kind if he wants to . plus will atem , seth , mariku and akefia change to fit in or stay the way they are ? plus yami will be a girl then a boyWhat will happen in this story ......





	1. Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guy i am new and its a going to be a crossover its yugioh characters and an alien basic story with a twist . I want it to be different . Also i am going to have the only five xenomorph aliens to have eyes and a hint of colour on their heads because it is my story ....... Plus thief king will be called akefia , priest seto will be called seth and yami marik will be called mariku. So you will know who is who in my story .... yami is going to be a girl at first because yami is queen but after yami is reborn yami will be a boy  
> " human talk "  
> ' human thoughts '  
> " alien talk bold "  
> \ alien link \  
> SO PLEASE ENJOY

**ALIEN**

 

* * *

 

CHAPTER ONE 

On a planet called Jupiter was a an alien race of xenomorph's .

There where loads of warriors , drones and runners and they where the children of the king and queen xenomorph's . 

The king xenomorph was large and he was thirty feet long. The king was simliar to the queen xenomorph and lacking the pair of secondary arms. His crown has slight blood red colouration on the sides and tips on top of his crown . And on the base in the middle of his crown he had a hint of blond . His crown was simliar in shape to that of his counterpart . On his tail is a large scythe as with all xenomorph's , but the kings is slightly larger than the queens . He has duct/vents on his hips and on his back are large spikes what he shares with the queen . Most of all the king had black eyes with red slit pupils and had horns what was ten inches long . The king had also sharp claws , sharp and long fanged teeth plus he had a sharp tounge and the kings name was Atem .

Atem had mated with his queen nine to ten months ago and was hiding in another cave now and was resting up . 

The queen xenomorph is large and stands twenty feet tall . The queen has twin sets of arms and a much larger braincase than the average adult xenomorph protected by a large crest above the head . The queen has a slightly strong tail with a big sythe so it could be used has a weapon. The queen is the largest and most intelligent in the hive since the queen is the only one to lay eggs . The queen had sharp black claws and sharp fanged teeth . Plus the queen's tonuge was sharp as well . The queen had duct/vents on her back as well has spikes . On the queens crest was a hint of dark purple and bit of blonde to it . Most of all the queen had dark black eyes with purple slits for pupils . The queens name was yami . 

Yami mated with the king nine to ten months ago and now yami was on his own .

Yami had lyed  about sixty eggs a day in the first week.

But before yami and her king mated she had three of her children and named them seth , mariku and akefia .

Seth , mariku and akefia where yami's children and to them yami was their queen and atem was their king .

Atem was in hiding so yami and the others where safe and he was safe as well 

* * *

 The warrior xenomorph stands eight feet when standing straight and the warrior was fourteen feet long when crawling on all fours including their tails. The warrior had a ridged head. The head of a a warrior was harder than a drones and able to ram into targets and capable of knocking them away . The warrior was black and a hint of golden sand on his head . The warrior had bright yellow eyes with black slit pupils and the warriors name was called mariku 

The drone is the worker bee of the alien hive and loyal to the queen. The drone is responsible for collecting host's , building the hive and caring for the queens eggs. The drone is nine feet tall when its upright . The drone is black with a hint of brown on its head. The drone had bright blue eyes with black slit pupils and has a spit crystal acid and can be deadly . The drones was called seth .

The runner is a scout for the hive likely due to their quadrupedal and fast nature. The runner has the ability to spit acid like the drone. The runner has another ability and that is to poison its prey. The runner is seven foot five and is greyie black with a hint of silver in its head. black eyes with silver/grey slit pupils. The runner was called akefia.

Mariku was the head meaning top head of all the warriors in the hive .

seth as well was the top head of all the drones in the hive and the last one was the runner.

Akefia was the top dog of all the runners who went out scouting for the hive . 

 

* * *

But there was another species on the same planet has the xenomorph's. 

This species had been taking by the xenomorph's so that they could breed more xenomorph's .

But the other species hated that they had to be taking by the xenomorph's.

So they decided to fight back and take them out out for once and  for all .

 

 

 


	2. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the war between the xenomorphs and the other species will be fighting for their own territory and the planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the xenomorphs and the other species are not at war and are starting to fight each other

Chapter two

So the xeonmorph's and the other species have started to fight each other and it began the war between them .

So the war started and it was over territory and the planet .The other species where attacking the xenomorph's and killing them .The xenomorph's where also attacking the other species and killing them has well . They where attacking and killing each other for weeks and even months .

But they where not getting anywhere so it was at a stay still .

So the other species and the xenomorph's where with their own species.

The two alien species where in their own territory now  and they where trying to win a war . Because they both wanted to know who would win the planet which they both lived on . The other species who lived on the same planet has the xenomorph's where talking to each other about the war.

The same for the xenomorph's has well . Because they where also talking to each other about the war also . Because they wanted the territory and the planet to live on .

* * *

 

In the xenomorph's nest/home seth , akefia and mariku who where the leaders of the drone , warrior and runner xenomorphs's .

They where talking among them self's and hissing as well .

Because seth , akefia and mariku where all together . 

Which they all hissed at each other at first then bakura said 

**" seth , mariku what should we do "**

**" well we can't do anything right now . Because our queen orders us and we need our queens permission "** said mariku 

 **" yes we need the queens mission akefia . But if one of us goes up to her and try to talk to her "** said seth

 **" then who will be the one going seth "** said akefia

 **" but it has to one of us "** said mariku 

 **" yes i know that "** said seth 

 **" then who's going seth "** said akefia and mariku together and all three where hissing again .

Then all three of them calmed down . 

**" well akefia , mariku it will be going to be akefia "**

**" why me guys "**

**" well thats stupit "** said mariku 

**" akefia your the fast one here .... your faster than me and mariku "**

**" oh alright guys i'm going to our queen "**

Then with a nother hiss they all left . 

* * *

 

So seth and mariku left akefia to go and see the queen . Now that akefia was now alone he went to see their queen .After fifty seconds akefia was in the queen's chamber now and he saw loads of eggs around the chamber .Then saw his queen look over them and caring for them as well .

So now akefia went up to the queen and stopped in front of her .

Yami the queen, mari xenomorph looked down at akefia and started to hiss at him .

So akefia hissed back then both calmed down and yami said 

**" yes my child "**

**" my queen what should we do "**

**" well child  i would like you and only you with the rest of the runners ...... and gp and spy on the enemy for me my child "**

**" how many runners should i take ... my queen and what about the rest "**

**" you pick how many runners to go with you my child .... and for the drones and warriors they will wait here for now ... until you come back ok child "**

**" yes my queen "** and akefia gave one small hiss and left the queens chambers .

* * *

 Now that akefia was back with seth and mariku . 

Seth and mariku was glad to see akefia back with them that mariku said 

**" well what did our queen say "**

**" yes akefia what did our queen say "** said seth 

**" ok guys our queen told me to go and spy on the enemy with the rest of the runners and i could pick them also "**

**" ok akefia but what about us ... did she say anything "** said seth and mariku at the same time 

**" well seth , mariku our queen did say that you both stay here with your warriors and drones for now "**

**" ok akefia will do "** said both seth and mariku together . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yami the queen has just ordered akefia to go and spy on the enemy with his runners  
> So the next chapter is on akefia and the runners with the links to the queen  
> But you have to bare with me on the next chapter .


	3. Spying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akefia is on a spying mission for queen yami . Also the queen is angry and pissed  
> The alien talk is in bold and the link is in italic

Now akefia was with his runners right now he was choosing his ten runners and he picked out ten of his runners to go with him into enemy territory. So has they where chosen the runners came to him .

Now that akefia had his ten runners he  hissed out to the ten runners ,what was with him and behind him to move out . 

Then akefia looked behind him one more time before moving out aswell. 

And then hissed out at seth and mariku and in return they both also hissed back and akefia left .

Akefia was running with his ten runners in the enemy territory . Then akefia stopped and done a low hiss to his ten runners and the ten runners stopped .Akeifa and his ten runners spread out and spied on the enemy .Akeifa and the other where watching the enemy .Akeifa kept on doing low hisses to see where his runners where . Once akefia heard ten runners hiss back he knew where they where . 

* * *

 Back in the nest/home of of the xenomorphs the queen was getting angry that her children where getting killed of. But she was upset more with her self because it was her her self that ordered her children to go . Then the queen said to her self 

**" why does my children have to Die its making me angry but it hurts aswell because I order them to go out ....Thats it when my children runners do  come back I will go with them ..... yes that is what I have decided to do "**

Akefia and his runners where still in enemy territory . Then akefia ordered the ten runners to get a bit closer by another six steps .So once akefia and the others got six steps closer akefia saw the enemy much better and there weapon .

Akefia did not like this weapon and he contacted his queen by their links what they had between them and so he did .

/ _my queen , my queen/_

/  _yes my child akefia /_

/ we have a problem /

/ what problem .....child /

_/ well the enemy have build a weapon /_

_/ what type of weapon child /_

_/ i don't know ... my queen /_

_/ alright my child and come back /_

_/ ok my queen /_

So after akefia and the queen stopped the link between them 

Akefia hissed to his runners to come back to him and the runners came to him . 

Once the runners where with him he said 

**" runners lets go to our queen now ..... so lets go "**

So they all backed away but one of the runners got spotted and caught .

* * *

 

The enemy spotted one of the runners and once their enemy caught it they killed one of the enemy and the rest ran after the rest of them . Only to catch and kill the enemy . Has akefia and the other runners where all running back to there nest/home . Akefia gave out a loud hisses to his runners and only got nine hisses back in return . 

Then akefia said to himself 

**" oh shit they have killed one of my runners and.... now i have to tell the queen to see if i can kill them for killing my runner "**

 So akefia got in contact with the queen again 

_/ my queen its akefia again /_

_/ yes akefia .... what is it /_

_/ its on of my runner my queen and the enemy has killed one of my runners and i wanted to know if .... i could kill them /_

_/ how many are there/_ **  
**

_/ i think there is six of them running after us /_

_/ ok child just make it quick /_ **  
**

_/ ok my queen /_ **  
**

Then akefia went back to the enemy and killed them .But the last one sent out a distress call out before dying .Then akefia seen the big weapon and the whole army coming his way and then akefia said

**" ah shit i have to run back fast and report this weapon to our queen before we are all wiped out "**

So of akefia went as fast has he could and he was with the rest of his runners now . 

He and his runners where coming up to their nest/home. 

* * *

 Once all of the runners came in to the nest/ home akefia went to see the queen . To report about the weapon of the enemy . Now that akefia was facing the queen he said 

 **" my queen "** while bowing 

**" yes "**

**" i came to report about the weapon which the enemy has got "**

**" ah yes..... what about this weapon "**

**" well ... the weapon has the power to wipe us out my queen "**

**" i see ...... well its time for me to take a stand with the king "**

**" what ...but my queen "**

**" NO.... i will be going and i want you to get mariku and seth and i want you three to get the king RIGHT NOW "**

**" yes my queen "** and akefia left .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in next chapter the king will appear


	4. The king

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akefia , mariku and seth go in search for the king and what will the king do .... so please enjoy

So akefia left the queen and he couldn't believe what his queen had ordered him to do . Now akefia was searching for seth and mariku very where and after an hour of searching he had found mariku and then akefia  said

 **" hey mariku "** then gave a hiss an mariku gave a hiss back himself then said

**" hey akefia "**

**" mariku the has told an order ... but we need to get seth as well before i tell you "**

**" oh ok..... then lets go and get seth  "**

**" alright then mariku "**

Then akefia and mariku  both set of to find seth .

After three hours of looking very where in the nest/home both mariku and akefia found seth . So both akefia and mariku went straight up to seth . Has they came up to seth they both gave out a low hiss and seth turned around and gave a low hiss himself in greetings . So now all three leaders of the warrior , drone and runner xenomorphs where all together . Akefia was looking at both mariku and seth and he said 

**" mariku , seth "**

**" yes akefia "** said both mariku and seth together 

**" when i came back ..... i went to our queen to report an weapon what the enemy has got and "**

**" and what "** said mariku 

**" and our queen in not happy one little bit and she has asked if you , seth and myself would go and find the king......**

**.......because she is going into battle and will need our kings help "**

**" what "** said seth 

**" you both heard me guys "**

**" ok "** said mariku and seth together

**" alright .... lets find our king "**

Both seth and mariku nodded and then left with akefia 

* * *

 So all three where all running around their own territory looking for there king . Has they stopped they where by another cave and theis cave was much more creepy because it was on the outside of there nest/home , but inside there territory . So they all decided to go in to the cave and they all went to the cave . So now mariku , seth and akefia where now inside the cave and now they are looking and in search of their king . but they could not find him then they decided to have a really good look around the territory  and cave aswell .

They all had a good search and mariku , seth and akefia had come to the deepest part of the really big cave .So akefia , seth and mariku all went in the deepest part of the big creepy cave and then started to search the deepest part of the cave .

All three of them where still searching and they where all going in deeper and deeper .

When they where really deep down in the cave it was mariku who seen movement and said 

**" hey guys "**

**" what "** said seth

 **" what is it "** said akefia 

**" i think i have just seen some movement  on my right side of me "**

**" alright "**  akefia and seth both said together 

Then all three turned to the right and they all saw their king getting up from his sleep , and they saw the king  looking down at them . Akefia , seth and mariku a little backed way then bowed and hissed low to their king . But their king just looked really pissed of and atem the king gave a hiss in anger a bit and the king said 

**" WHAT brings you HERE . you three have just WOKE ME UP from  MY SLUMBER ......... SPEAK NOW "**

**" SORRY MY KING "** said seth 

 **" but the queen has sent us "** said akefia

 **" yes my king ... the queen has sent us here "** said mariku 

**" so the queen .my mate has sent you three here to me .....  BUT WHY "**

**"  b...b...because s...s...she is g...g...going into b...b...b...battle with the rest of us my k...king "** said akefia

**" W ... WHAT "**

**" p....please my k...king  there is more "** said seth 

**" go on i am listening "**

**"  yes my king . she told me she will go in to battle with us ..... and she said to get seth and mariku and then with seth , mariku and my self ....** **to go and fetch you my king  so you would help her "** said akefia 

 **" yes my king ... what akefia is saying is true "** said mariku and seth together 

Atem was now looking at them to see if they where lying to him .

But he never seen any lies in them and then said 

**" I see ....... very well i will help her in battle . so can some one tell me how is she "**

**" well she is really pissed of that the enemy is killing us "** said mariku 

**" oh well then ... they have not seen me lets go "**

**" ok my king "** said akefia and seth together

So now akefia , mariku and seth led their king and they all left the cave witch had atem the king in . When they all got outside of the cave they all ran towards the nest/home meaning the hive . 

Akefia , mariku and seth was in front of their king who was running behind them . Now when they all got back to the nest/home hive the king looked around and then all of the xenomorphs moved out of the way . 

So the king could come though and atem saw yami and then both went out to do battle .

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now thet king is on seen the next chapter will be a gruesome massacre .


	5. death of queen yami

ve Chapter five 

* * *

 Atem looked at is mate yami and then noticed the look on yami's face .

When both of them where walking towards the battle field. Seth , mariku , akefia and all of yami and atem's children where all in front of their king and queen . They where all heading out towards the battle field to do battle with the enemy . 

When all of the xenomorph aliens got to the battle field .

They all saw the enemy and the enemy saw them then the two alien race species both ordered to attack , So has they battled each other .  The other species attacked with weapons and defended them self's with them . While the xenomorph aliens attacked the other species with there claws , tails , mouth and tounge's while spitting acid at the enemy for defence . 

Seth and the drones attacked the enemy with there claws , tail , tounge and acid . 

Mariku and the warriors attacked with there claws , tounge and heads and also tails as well .

While akefia and the runners attacked with speed , acid , poison , tails and teeth .

The battle was a gruesome massacre .

Yami looked on towards the battle field and saw the gruesome massacre . Yami was now hurt and upset because her children where all getting killed right in front of her one by one and it was making yami angry . Then with her anger and rage yami took of running towards the enemy like a raging mother .

* * *

 

Atem the king was doing his own battle with the enemy . 

Atem was useing his claws , tail, tounge and horns and because he was thirty feet tall he was much scarier .

Atem was angry as well because he saw the big huge weapon and while fighting with the enemy he contacted his queen mate .

_/ yami  ..... love /_

_/ yes atem /_

_/ are you alright /_

_/ no i am not alright /_

_/ alright .... don't bite my head of /_

_/ sorry ..... i am just angry that our children are getting killed /_

_/ i know .... i know how you feel and i know this sounds crazy but its not love .... i am going to try and take out that weapon /_

_/ ok ,,, atem i love you /_

_/ i love you too dear /_

Then they both stopped the contact link and went on battling the enemy .

So atem slashed , cut and killed their enemy one by one . He was trying to get to the weapon but he couldn't get though still . But has he was battling with the enemy he seen a spaceship behind him . Then thought to him self and then said 

 **" ahshitcomeon ..... so i am trapped but i am not going down without a fight "** and he began his battle once more .

Back with yami the queen she was going on a rampage of killings still . Yami went though fifty enemy's very fifteen minutes , but yami was on her guard when she kept on looking around the battle field . But she could see that the weapon was still there . Then yami was wondering where was her mate while she was killing their enemy and then she seen him trapped but still fighting the enemy . 

* * *

 So still in her rampage she looked around once more and seen seto , mariku and akefia near by so she contacted one of them and said though the link 

_/ seth , seth /_

_/ yes my queen /_

_/ i want to know if  akefia and mariku are by you seth /_

_/ well my queen .... mariku is five metras away from my right side and akefia is five metras away from my left .... why  you ask /_

_/ well seth ... i want you , mariku and akefia to go and protect your king /_

_/ but my queen we should be protecting you /_

_/ dont worry about me /_

_/ but my queen /_

_/ i said dont worry about me ..... i know what i am doing but your king is trpped so NOW GO /_

_/ oh ok /_

So set got mariku then went over to get akefia .

When all three where together they all went to protect their king and when they where by the king atem said 

**" what are you three doing here "**

**" sorry but the queen said to protect you my king "** said seth 

**" well i don't need it .... she does though"**

**" W...W.... WHAT "** said seth , mariku and akefia together

Then seth , mariku and akefia all looked at where the queen was and was shocked .

And now atem the xenomorph king was more pissed of then ever and said 

**" hey mariku , seth , akefia "**

**" yes my king "** said mariku , seth and akefia together 

**" look .... there is a spaceship right behind me .. so we have to get to the queen and escape this planet and start fresh "**

So has the king finished of his sentence .

Akefia , seth , mariku and the king all charged together to where the queen was . 

While they where running towards the queen they where killing the enemy .

* * *

 The first one to get there was akefia and he was helping her . Then mariku and seth  came after . But has they came into view they seen the queen down and bleeding and both mariku and seth ran towards her . But they where both wondering where was akefia and then akefia came upto them and then he saw the queen down and bleeding . 

Then all three looked back up and saw their king and then the king just saw his mate lying down on the ground and bleeding . But seth , mariku and akefia just moved backwards because they knew that the king was now really pissed of . And with his anger he hissed in anger . 

But the queen who was still lying down on the ground was hissing back really low . She was trying to get her mate to stop  so she could say something before she died . Her mate could not here her so she hissed a bit louder and he responded to her and looked down to where the queen was and then seen her trying to say something . So the king bend down to her and listened but she knew that her mate was still angry  and upset .

Then with a really low voice she said 

**" atem .... my lovely atem "**

**" yes my love**   **"**

**" i k..know i am d...dying "**

**" please don't say that yami "**

**" a..atem i am dying ....... and i want you to t..take seth , mariku and akefia with some of the other children .... and e...es...escape th...this p...pl...plant "**

**" no i can't .... not with out you because you are my only one true mate .... what will i do with out you "**

**" atem .......... it might be a long time but i know you will find aaaaaaaaaaaaagain "** and with one last gasp yami died .

Atem was angry upset and even more pissed that yami his mate was gone . But he knew that they had to escape from the planet . So atem the king got seth , mariku , akefia and some of the other xenomorph children and ran to the spaceship . Once they all got right by the spaceship  they all got in the ship and akefia and seth pressed some buttons and the ship started up and flew up in to space .                                                                                                                                                                

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers a'm sorry for this chapter but its been awhile.... but i know its late because i have been really busy with writing story's and other stuff ...... but i am hoping you enjoyed this chapter please review thanks


	6. in space

IN SPACE 

 

Now that atem , mariku , akefia and seth with three more drones , three three more runners and three warriors of xenomorphs .Where now all in the spaceship and where all in deep space .The king xenomorph was still hurt and was still angry and upset with the death of his mate .

But seth , mariku , akefia and the other xenomorphs where all worried over their king right now  . But they all knew not to bother their king . Because if they did go and bother their king he would go into a much more rage of anger with them all . But all of the kings children where also upset and angry with the death of their mother . But seth looked to akefia , mariku and the rest of the xenomorphs then seth said 

**" right then i want the three drones warriors and runners ...to make sure very thing in this spaceship is working ok "**

Then all nine xenomorph aliens all hissed and went to do what they where told .

When all nine xenomorph aliens left there three leaders  in the spaceships interior . Right now the only ones left in the spaceships interior where seth , mariku and akefia . So now seth , mariku and akefia where talking and hissing to each other . Then akefia had a thought and then said 

**" well then ... who will be going to go and talk to the king ... to see if he is alright "**

**" akefia we cant do that "** said seth 

**" i know that ... but he needs cheering up a bit "**

**" well he does needs to cheer up "** said mariku 

 **" huh ok ok ok .... i will do it "** said seth then seth left both akefia and mariku .

But mariku and akefia looked at each other and went to do what they had to do .

* * *

 

Back to king atem who was in one of the decks on the ship because he wanted to clear his head on what to do . But right now he did not want to be with the rest of his xenomorph children while he was like this  . Because atem was is in a sulk and he wanted to be on his own for a bit . But then seth came in to the deck where his king was . That was when seth saw the way the king was in . So seth went over to his king and then bowed to him and done a low hiss in greetings . 

But the king just looked at seth and then said 

**" go away seth "**

**" sorry but no my king "**

**" huh .... then what do you want "**

**" well ... i came to talk and just wanted to know how are you "**

**" Seth  what do you bloody well think .....i am angry , hurt and upset because i have lost my mate  "**

**" sorry my king ... but we are also very angry our self's ......because we have lost our mother we know our mother was your mate and we know she loved you ... but you have to be our king and also our father right now  because we need you right now  "**

**" sorry seth i knew she was your mother aswell has the rest of the others .... but just give me some time and i will do my best on this father thing "**

**" ok my king /father  ... but em father "**

**" yes seth what is it "**

**" f..father w..when you have some t..time w..would you like to h...have a n..n..new q..queen "**

**" NO SETH I WOULD NOT .... NOW LEAVE "**

**" huh o..ok my king "** then seth left his king to moan over his queen . 

* * *

 

Back to the spaceships interior where both akefia and mariku was . They where both wondering how seth was doing with their king . Thats when seth came in to the interior room and said  **" hey guys "**

 **" hey seth "** said both mariku and akefia together . But seth just lowered his head .Has seth lowered his head akefia and maiku looked at each other then back to seth then mariku said  **" that bad seth "**

But seth only nodded his head then akefia said  **" seth did our king say anything at al** l **or not "**

**" well guys... he is hurt upset and qiute angry on losing one true love our mother and  he knows she was our mother aswell  .... also he going to try to be their for all of us just needs time, and also  he does not want a new queen at all and he said as well just give him some time "**

**" yes ok seth "** said akefia 

 **" fare enough and after what has happened to our queen mother as well who blames him  "** said mariku . But seth , mariku and akefia never said anything after that and started their work .Then after two hours atem came into the interior room and said  **" seth , mariku , akefia "** then all three looked to their king and said together 

**" yes my king "**

**" i am going to go to sleep now make a course and go to sleep aswell  "** and the king left . After atem left seth let akefia and maiku leave to go and rest with all the others , the only one up right now was seth himself . After seth made a course and then finished of the route of course , seth left but did not check becauase he was so tired he went to go to sleep and rest untill the ship landed . 

So the king , seth , akefia , mariku and the other nine xenomorphs decided to take a long rest . But the king and his twelve children didnt know that the spaceship was heading towards a planet called earth . But the planet called earth was light years away . So when they could get to the planet called earth it would be about 3000 years .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of chapter six and hope you enjoyed it


	7. 3000 years in time

3000 years in time 

 

Light years away from the spaceship there was a planet called earth .

Now on planet earth it had been 3000 years later now and yami had been reborn into a human male . 

yami's hair was a wicked star shape with three colours . He had black blond and purple tips with three blond lighting streaks going up his hair . His eyes where a normal purple colour and he was twenty year of age and he was in collage . Yami had some good friends and he hung around in collage and outside of collage as well . 

His first friend was called yugi but he was was an inch smaller than yami . 

Yugi also had star shape hair as well . But his hair black , blond and really light purple tips . but he never had blond  lighting going up his hair like yami did . But yugi's eyes where big wide purple eyes and yugi was ninteen and was in collage and also boyfriend .

Then yami's second friend was called joey and he had dirty blond hair and brown eyes . Joey was a fighter and protected his friends Then there was yami's third friend was called seto and he had soft brown hair with deep blue eyes .Seto was a rich boy to joey . But seto and joey had a love and hate relationship going on between them . Because they fight with each other and then makeup with each other after their fights . The both of them where twenty two by four months because joeys birthday was in june and setos birthday was in october . They where also in collage as well .

Yami's fourth and fifth friends where called royu and bakura . 

Ryou had really soft white hair and really soft hazel eyes . While bakura had soft spikey hair and dark hazel eyes and both of them where in collage . ryou was seventeen and was eighteen and they also where boyfriends . 

But for yami's last two friends they where called malik and marik .

Malik had long sandy hair and his eyes where a urban brown . While marik had rough sandy hair with deep brown eyes . But marik and malik where together also and both where in collage as well and both were seventeen and eighteen and they where  ryou and bakura's age . 

* * *

Yami . yugi , ryou , bakura , seto and joey had a year left in collage . But marik and malik a year left in collage as well . It was the last year of collage and the begining  of summer and so yami and his friends where going to enjoy the summer together . 

But yami lived with is grandmother and she was called vicky . 

Yugi lived with his grandpa but his grandpa was away in eygpt on a dig sight .

Malik lived with his sister and she was called isis and she ran a sweet shop . Marik lived on his own for a bit but because he was always around malik and isis's house . So both malik and isis decided to have marik stay with them . And now marik is living with isis and his boyfriend malik .

Ryou lived with his mother and she was called alice and bakura lived with his uncle who was called ben . And they both lived in the same block of flats . Ryou was living on the first floor in the block with his mother which was flat 103 . While bakura lived on the third floor in the same block with his uncle whick was flat 345.

Seto and joey where now living together in a big huge mansion. But seto had to still look after his brother who was still fourteen years of age and still in high school because he had just started second year of high school . Plus he really loved his big brother . 

( a/note ....sorry but i can't name yugi's grandpa or seto's bother . 

But if i do remember their names i will put them in the story 

and now back to the story ...)

Back up in space where the spaceship is 

The spaceship was now coming towards a blue planet which was called . 

But it was heading towards earth fast . The ship inside was on high alert and warning signs where flashing red . When the spaceship was in the earths orbit it was burning away . But the king , mariku , seth , akefia and the other nine xenomorph aliens where still sleeping .

When the spaceship went in to the earths orbit burning away the ship was on the merge of crashing down .

So once the spaceship came out of the danger zone .

The big spaceship went flying up to some trees and it went really fast .  And then done a huge big crash and landed there in the middle of the trees . 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now its been 3000 years and the alien xenomorphs have crashed landed on earth in some trees with their king ...  
> Whats going to happen in the next chapter and i hope you have enjoyed this chapter of the story ....


	8. Crash landed and the Xenomorphs new home

Chapter eight 

When the spaceship crash landed .

Atem woke up and the the xenomorphs woke up straight after their king woke up . Atem their king asked akefia to pop his head out .

To see where they where akefia went to the exit door of the spaceship and then popped his head out .

Then akefia shouted 

**" EMMM THINK WE HAVE CRASHED IN SOME TREES MY KING "**

**" YES I KNOW ..... BUT WHERE OUR WE "**

**" THINK A FOREST MY KING "**

**" OK AKEFIA COME BACK IN FOR A MINUTE "**

Has akefia heard his king shout he put his head back in the spaceship . Then went back to his king and all the others who where in the ship . Has akefia was with all eleven xenomorphs and his king . Akefia waited for the kings orders with the rest of the others also . 

The king was waiting for his children to quite down so they all could go out of the spaceship . 

But all twelve xenomorph children where all being noisy right now and getting lounder . So atem who was their king/father hissed louder and all twelve xenomorph children stopped and stayed quite . Then atem said 

**" not lets us leave this spaceship and find somewhere to live ... oh bye the way is it dark out of is it light outside akefia "**

**" well my king it is dark so it is night outside "**

**" oh ok .... now let us go outside now "**

Then all twelve xenomrph children all hissed to their king and all left the spaceship including their king . So when they all  went out of the big spaceship they ran form the spaceship into the dead of night to find somewhere to live . 

* * *

 

Once they all left the spaceship all twelve xenomorph aliens and their king all ran into the forest of trees . After six hours of running though the trees the king and the rest of the alien xenomorrphs all came to a house in the middle of the forest . Then the king ordered his twelve children to go and check it out . So all the xenomorph children went to check out the house while king atem went to look around . 

So now all twelve xenomorphs where now searching the house .

While searching the house it was seth and mariku who had seen two really old people who was a couple . 

The old couple was sick and scared to death because the old couple where looking at some monsters . Then the old man asked the monsters to end both of their lifes . But seth and mariku looked at the old couple then looked at each other and back to the old couple . 

So seth and mariku decided to kill them both and end their lifes . Now the aliens had the house to them selfs and the king who was looking around the area  had found a cave right at the back of the house . 

* * *

 

Has the king and all his twelve children all met up again king atem said 

**" alright did you search the house and what did you find i there "**

Then seth came to the front of the group and said 

**" yes my king .. we have searched the house and mariku and myself saw two old people who where a couple and they where both sick ....so we killed them both and now the house is ours to take my king "**

**" good my children your queen mother would be proud "**

Then seth , mariku , akefia ad the other nine xenomorphs all hissed to their king and waited for their king to talk again .

Then atem said 

**" seth , akefia , mariku and my other children . i have found a cave behind this house , So we will have this house and cave for our nest because  i am tall and huge .... and once we have build our nest we would go and find some food and then rest up for the night .... then in the morning we will find away to fit in on this planet so we will not be killed again "**

Atem looked down at his twelve children and said once more 

**" the only ones who will be fitting in after we find a way  .... will be akefia , mariku , you seth and myself in time but the others will be not fitting in yet ..... Because i want these nine to look after the nest what we will build "**

**" ok my king "**  said seth , mariku and akefia together and the other nine only nodded their heads .

Then atem hissed to his children and very one hissed back and then seth , mariku . akefia and the other nine went to fix their home . What they have took and then they all rested for the night . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the xenomorph aliens have landed on planet earth and made a new home  
> what will happen now .....  
> ATEM .. WOW   
> YAMI .... PLEASE REVEIW AND BYE FOR NOW


	9. The news part 1

Chapter nine 

 

The next morning yugi woke up and got up and then looked around his room to see his friends and boyfriend in their bed sacks . Because yugi had a sleepover with them . So yugi went over to wake all the others who where still sleeping . So after he woke up everyone yugi and all the others went downstairs . Once they where all down the stairs yugi , ryou and malik went to the kitchen to do the breakfast . 

While yami and bakura decided to turn on the tv and both joey and seto just done their own thing . Has yami and bakura where watching the tv the news came on and the tv reporter was on the tv . then the tv reporter said 

" hello good morning and welcome  to the ten oclock news here on bbc one and here is kate who is at the scene " 

Then the news went to kate who was at the scene and the tv reporter was on the tv and then said 

" hello and good morning dave ....and i am kate hanson and i am here at this scene which you can see here is the forest park dave. and right behind me what you can see is a huge spaceship . but we do not know where it had come from and how it got here also . and who or what is inside right now ... we will give you more update soon as we know ..... now back to the the studio with  you dave "

" hello and goodmoring everyone again i am dave wells . and thank you kate for that and there will be more on that later on though the day and now to weather with chris steal " 

Then yami shouted to the rest of the others while bakura turned of the tv and shouted out loud 

" OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT WAS FUCKING COOL " yami turned to bakura and said to him

" bakura no its not cool and we don't know what has landed on this planet anyway and GUYS GET IN HERE NOW " 

* * *

 After yami told bakura a telling of thats when yugi and all the others came in to the living room and yugi was the first to ask and said 

" hey what with all the shouting in here " 

" ya whats going on " said joey 

" yes guys i would like to know as well " said ryou 

" well come on spill it already " said both marik and malik together then very one was waiting for an answer from bakura and yami but has no one was answering  .

Seto was getting annoyed with the quitness in the house and he said  " well if no one is going to answer questions i will be leaving and going back to do my own things "

" oh ok ok we where watching tv meaning me and bakura where and " said yami and bakura cut in 

" and then the news came on the damp tv and they said that a spaceship has landed on the planet ... well it looks like it has crash landed cool right guys " said bakura 

" NO BAKURA NOT COOL  .... they say they dont know what or who they are or they want . and they say also that the spaceship is in the forest park guys " said yami 

But after after bakura and yami told their friends and lovers what they both had seen on the tv . 

Yugi and all the rest of them where all shocked with their mouths open . Then yugi came out of his shock first and then said to all of his friends 

" well guys breakfast is ready to eat now ... so let us have some breakfast right now and no one will bring this up ok and understood " 

" ok yugi we understand " said yami and all the others . Then very one went back in to the kitchen to have breakfast . After the all ate their breakfasts they all went to get dressed and leave the house for the day . Once they all left yugi's house they all went to the bowling ally to play games and hangout for the day . 

* * *

Back in the middle of the forest park where the house was with the cave behind it . Because atem had the cave because how big he was and seth , mariku , akefia and the other nine xenomorph children all had the house . So seth , mariku , akefia and the other nine xenomorph children could protect their king . Now atem . seth , mariku , akefia and the the other nine xenomorph children where all behind the house in the cave . Because atem had called his twelve xenomorph children to come into his cave where he was . 

So when they all his children came to him atem began to talk to them and said 

 **" ah my children ... i see you all had a good nights rest after all that hunting "** and then all the xenomorph children all gave their king a nod and aloud hiss in return and atem was happy with his children and then said again  **" today is a wonderful day for a really good hunt for food to eat and you can have a really good look around ... but please come back to your king safely my children ........ NOW GO "**

After the kings children all heard their king finish they all ran out of the cave and left their king in the cave to go on a really good hunt . So seth took the three drones with him and they all went to the east to hunt . Mariku took the three warriors with him and went towards the south to do their hunting and then there was akefia and he took the three runners with him and went towards the west for their hunting . But akefia and the other runners where just by the spaceship doing their hunting and akefia was watching some human species .

**to be continued**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have just finished of chapter nine and i hope everyone like the first half of the news ....


	10. The news part 2

So now akefia was with the other three runners and they where by the the spaceship hunting .

But akefia seen some movement close by so he went to check it out and he seen some human species . So he decided to contact his king with their link 

_/ my king , my king /_

_/ yes akefia what is my child /_

_/ remember whet seth and mariku killed my king /_

_/ yes why /_

_/ because i can see some more of them my king ...... what should i do /_

_/ how many are there akefia /_

_/ i think there are about four or five /_

_/ ok here is what to do and i want you to kill them but leave one of them for a host my child /_

_/ are you sure my king /_

_/ yes akefia i am so sure /_

_/ ok my king /_ and then both akefia and his king stopped their link at the same time . 

Then akefia gave out a really loud hiss and then all three xenomorph runners came to him . And has they got to akefia they started to go towards the humans . But the humans did not know they where being stalked . But they all did here a loud hiss and they tought it was only a snake . 

* * *

 Back where the spaceship was there was five humans two where police officers and the other three where reporter for the news . Because the three reporter all had diffant jobs one was a camraman reporter  , the second one was a van driver reporter and the last one was the main tv reporter . And most of them had already left to do more tests . Has all the reporters where all packing up and the two police officers where guarding the spaceship they all heard something . 

So all five turned to wards the trees and they did not see anything at all . 

Then they all went back on what they where doing . Then one of the reporters done another turn and then she dropped her stuff what she had in her hands and then screamed at the top of her voice and she just shouted to the police officers 

" LOOK OUT and LOOK BEHIND YOU "

But the police officers did not have time to look behind them because it was to late for them .

And then kate screamed at the sight of it then quickly turned to her friends and said to her friends 

" hurry and get in the van and hide "  so  the camraman reporter and the van driver reporter went in to the van and hid away . But the woman got took away from the van dead quickly and fast to get killed by the xenomorph aliens . Has the three runners where going to kill the human woman akefia stopped the three runners and said 

 **" don't kiil this one because this one will go to our king "** and then the three runners took the human woman with them has they all left . 

But back in the big blue van there was only two left and that was the camraman reporter who was name les and then then was the van driver reporter who was name phil . 

Now that les and phil where both talking to each other and les said 

" what the fuck is happening  out there and what the hell was that "

" i don't know les and i don't want to find out because i am leaving now "

" but what about kate ...phil "

" its to late for her now "

" ok but i am not getting into trouble for this because we left her behind " 

" ok ok have you got everything in this van les "

" let me see ......... oh shit no i have not i have left me camra outside .. i have to get it phil "

" ok i will be in the van in the drivers seat and hurry up " 

" ok phil "

" just hurry the fuck up will ya les "

So now phil was waiting ti the van in the driver seat waiting for les and les was outside of the van getting his camra . He then relised that his camra was still rolling . So les stopped the camra and checked it and it only had twenty seconds of what happened on the camra . Then he went back to the van and got in and phil said 

" so are we going back to to the tv station then les or what "

" yea phil we are "

" ok les " and so they where both of and drove back to the tv station .

* * *

 

Back with yugi , yami , seto , joey , ryou and bakura and they all went diffant ways so they could go home .  So now yugi was at his house and he walked and sat on the sofa and put on the tv . It was ryou's turn to get home but he got home at the same time as bakura and then they both went in to their flats and turned on the tv . But seto and joey lived together so  they walked in to the house and joey made a cup of coffee and seto turned on the tv . And there was yami who got in last and said to his mother that he has come home . Once he told his mother he went to the living room and turn on the tv and watched it . Has veryone was watching the tv in their own houses that was when the six oclock news came on and the newsperson said 

" welcome to the six oclock news and i am fred lodge . and i have some shocking new the people who was left had been attacked . and here is some of the attack here on this footish thanks to les and phil who where there . but it is only twenty second of footish so here it is now please put the footish on now "

Then has the footish began to roll on the tv all the people who where watching where all in shock and scared . Because it was only twenty second cilp and the creatures on the tv where so fast ad then it came back to the news room reporter who was called fred and then fred said again  

" what are these things and what are they 

and also if you are going to the forest park 

stay in the safe areas and stay in large groups 

if not not stay in your home because 

on this footish they seem too dangerous 

and you will get killed and that is all 

and this is the end of the news and i am 

fred lodge and have a good night "

Then yugi and all his friend who where watching the tv in their own homes had all turned of the tv . 

And some just sat there and some where sick after watching the news on the tv . 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you have enjoyed the second part of the news   
> please review thanks


	11. Yami's dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi why i never put malik and marik in the last chapter was because they both left yugi and the others first and they where both already in maliks house........ so on with the story

So after yugi had been sick in the bathroom for half an hour . Yugi flushed after he had finish trowing up and then he washing his hands and he went to his bedroom and went straight to sleep . Ryou had to go to his bedroom but has he came up to his bedroom door he had to run to the bathroom and now was being sick for two hours and then he flushed first and then went back to bed to sleep himself . malik was the same he ran straight to the bathroom with marik following him from behind because he was worried over him . So marik went up to malik and started to pat his back and comfort him as well and after hour of being sick marik flushed the flusher for malik and both of them went to bed to slepp for the night . Bakura just sat there and smiled to himself for three hours and then we got up from his chair and went to srtaight to bed and then went straight to sleep .

While joey and seto sat there as well just staring at the tv and then joey just looked at seto because joey was with seto anyways . then he said 

" hey set " 

" yes pup " 

" what the hell man .... what was that just now on the god fucking tv "

" i don't know what it is or what they are pup and its to fast for my liking "

" i agree with ya set and now i want to be sick but i am not going to "

" good now let us go to bed pup "

" ok " so now seto and joey went to bed . 

But yami had just ran to his bed and covered himself with his duvet blanket and he stayed there untill morning . 

* * *

 But while yami was under his covers sleeping he started to toss and turn around because he was dreaming about something 

**in yami's dream**

Yami now had opened up his eyes and looked to his hands . Has yami was looking at his hands he saw clawed hands and they where  black and had  scales going from his finger nail going up his hands and a bit og his arms . He was panicing now and yami was looking around and could here loads of movements round him but he could not see anything at all . So yami was turning around every five seconds to have a look at what was making the noise and that when he woke up 

**yami's dream ends**

So now yami was just lying there in his own bed in a light sweat . 

Yami was wondering to himself what the hell he had dreamed about and yami said to himself 

" what the fuck did i fucking dream about "

Then yami though up his own hands and has he looked at them . He had seen them has his own hands and yami said again to himself 

" ahhhhhhhhh thank god there normal and it looks like a have no claws . and i might get a drink to calm down "

After an hour or two yami got up from his bed and got out and then went downstairs to get himself a nice cold drink . So now yami was down the stairs and he went straight to the kitchen . When he was in the kitchen he got himself a glass from the cupboard and then filled the glass with some water and then he drank the glass of water down . 

Once yami had finished his glass of water he washed his glass and put it away . Then yami left the kitchen and went back upstairs to his bedroom . Then has he got to his bedroom door he decided to go and check up on his mother . So has yami went to check on his own mother and once yami seen her mum sleeping . He went back to his bedroom and then got in bed . Once he got in his own bed again he thought to himself 

' what was that i dreamed of never mind ... i need some more sleep anyway ' then yami went back to sleep . 

And once again yami was in a deep deep sleep dreaming once again . 

**in yami's second dream**

Yami was in a cave now this time and he it was pitch black in the cave and he was looking everywhere . He was wondering where he was now but he left hot really hot and he felt like he was calling out but to who . Then yami seen something really huge walking towards him . He felt scared a bit because  this something in his dream had not attacked him . But it had gotten on top of him and after six long hours the huge thing got of him and left him be . Then the scene changed and now yami seen he was big and heavy because he was pregnant and was giving birth every couple days and once he had stopped giving birth he looked down and saw loads of big eggs . Then yami woke up dripping wet and his breathing was so hard that he left like he couldn't breath at all . 

**yami's second dream ends**

So poor yami just stayed awake most of the night reading and thinking to himself why was he having these dreams he didn't know why he was having the dreams .

And then thought to himself 

' is it because what i have been watching on the news on tv  if so.. why on earth is it fucking affecting me and i am wondering if any of my friends have had dreams that kept them up  most the night .... i will have to ask them and if not why is only me who is having them i will find out ' 

Then yami came out of his thoughts and looked at his alarm clock beside him and yami could not believe the time it was .

Then yami lied back down on his bed and went straight back to sleep .

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter done tonight hope you all enjoy this chapter as well please review thanks


	12. The host escapes

The next morning yami woke up and got dressed . Once he got fully dressed he was wearing black pants , a black top and black boots . Yami came down his stairs and made some cheese on toast and a cup of tea . Once he had finished his breakfast yami went over to his phone and rang up yugi .

Yami was now waiting for someone to answer and after an hour he got an answer with a  

" h...hello "

" yugi "

" yes this is yugi ...who's calling "

" its me yami "

" oh hi yami ... how are you "

" huh i am ok but i need to talk to you "

" about what yami "

" well i have had a dream and i think it was a nightmare yugi "

" oh ok yami ... do you want to talk on the phone about it "

" no yugi "

" ok yami..... where would you like to talk about it then yami "

" well how about mikes cafe and could you bring veryone "

" ok yami will do but you know that keith has took over that cafe "

" yes i know his son has took over his cafe  and thanks yugi "

" thats ok yami " and both yami and yugi had both had ended and  hung up their phone calls , and then yami put his phone down and left his house 

* * *

 Back with atem , seth ,mariku , akefia and the other nine xenomorphs aliens . Akefia and the other three runners had took the woman who was called kate into a big dark cave . The cave looked really dark and creepy for the woman , has kate kept on looking around the deep dark creepy cave . 

Because kate the human woman was left alone in the cave but she knew that she was being watched . 

Now kate was thinking to herself and thought to herself 

' why am i have to be left here on my own .... why have they not killed me yet and why on earth am i here .... i need to escape '

While kate was still in her thoughts atem gave out a really loud hiss . Then kate came out of her thoughts and she looked up and right in front of her was a really huge creature. Kate the human woman was now scared to death and she was shaking like a leaf and then kate thought to herself once more again 

' why is it just looking at me like that ' Then she said to the really huge creature facing her " p...please d..dont k..k...kill m..m....m...me " But the king xenomorph just kept on looking at her up and down . Then he got the last egg and put it down in front of the human woman and stayed there looking at her . 

Then atem thought to himself and contacted his children and said 

_/ MY CHILDREN  /_

_/ YES MY KING /_

_/ I HAVE PUT THE LAST EGG RIGHT IN FONT OF THIS HUMAN WOMAN AND SHE WILL BE A HOST FOR ANOTHER CHILD TO BE BORN .... BECAUSE BEFORE WE ALL LEFT OUR PLANET I TOOK ONE OF THE EGGS WITH US /_

Then akefia , seth , mariku and the rest of the other xenomorph aliens all hissed in to agreement with their king . 

Atem then went back into the shadows and just waited for the face huger to do its job . After three long hours the face huger fell of the humans face and the facehuger was now dead . Once atem seen the facehuger was on the floor dead he walked upto the sleeping  human woman host . Then he untide the woman while she was still sleeping . Once the human was untide atem walked to his children and then said to his children 

 **" my children i have untide her and lets see if she escapes .... and if she does escape and we  will run after her and get our family member back .... thats if the baby isn't born yet what is in her chest "** then all of his children all said  **" yes my king "** and then they all hissed to their father/king and just watched in the shadows .

* * *

 

 So after a while kate woke up and took a really deep breath and then looked around on the floor .

When she looked on towards her left side she seen a spider looking creature lying dead right by her . So she though it to one side and then said to herself 

" i need to get out of this dark creepy cave now " then kate looked back at her arms and hands and then said again to herself once more  

" yes i can escape now and run for it before one of these creatures comes back and gets me "

So kate stood up and she ran for the exit of the cave and ran for her life . But atem and all of his children seen it from the shadows and they waited for her to leave completely. Once she escaped and left the cave atem said to his children  **" lets us go hunt for her and get our new member back ... so let us get going and find our human host "** and all of the children xenomorph aliens all hissed and all ran for the human woman . 

After awhile of running for her life kate came across a small cafe called mikes cafe and she went in and shouted out " help help me " and she hid .

Now after atem . seth , mariku , akefia and the other where coming from they saw loads of cafes and shops because they where now hiding in the tree line . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now atem , seth , mariku , akefia and the other nine xenomorph aliens are now by the tree line near a small town with loads of cafes and shops ..... what will happen in the next chapter


	13. The cafe part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yami's late because he gets a taxi

So now atem , mariku , seth , akefia and the other nine where just on the tree line and atem stopped and then said  **" stop my children and hang on for a second will you "** and all of twelve xenomorphs of his children all stopped and then looked to their king/father because the tree line was by a small town and atem the king said

 **" ok you nine go back to the cave "** then the nine xenomorph aliens went back to the cave and just waited there . 

Atem then turned to seth , mariku and akefia and atem said once more again  **" right seth , mariku and akefia ... i want you three to change into your human forms with me so we can go out in to that small town and collect her meaning our human host "** akefia , seth and mariku all said together all at once  **" yes my king "**.

Then atem . mariku ,seth and akefia all changed into their human forms . Mariku , seth and akefia all changed into their human forms first . Mariku was wearing jeans , a punk top and reboks trainers . Seth was wearing jeans , shirt and plain black trainers with a white leather jacket . Akefia was wearing a t.shirt and a full tracksuit and nike trainers . But mariku , seth and akefia was now just waiting for their king . Because of their king was thirty feet long and was huge . It took him a bit longer to change and after an hour atem was now in his human form . Atem was wearing all leather from head to toe . Atem had on a blood red top , black leather pants , knee length black boots and a large black gothic coat . The only things what stood out on atem ,seth , mariku and akefia where their clawed hands , tails , mouth and tounge and also their eyes as well . So seth , mariku and akefia all decided to put their tail around their own waists . But atem put his own tail around his waist and down his right leg . Then atem ,mariku ,akefia and seth all looked at each other andthen they all nodded to each other and they all left to go and find the escaped human . 

* * *

 At the cafe the woman who was kate came in screaming her head of and the manger who was called keith came up to her and said 

" calm down miss "

" p...please h..help help me " said kate 

" help you with what "

" hide me " said kate 

" hide you from what "

" m..monsters " said kate

" their is no monsters here miss.....dont say that your nuts lady GET OUT "

" no please help me " said kate

" ok i will help you " and keith the cafe manger got her arm and keith thrown her out of te cafe . And the the manger stayed by the cafe doors while she left . But kate had to hide somewhere and she decided to hids in the ally just behind the cafe and she fell a sleep . 

Yugi and all of the others where now by the cafe and they all walked in and got in a booth . Yugi ,seto , joey , ryou ,bakura , malik and marik where all in the cafe waiting for yami to come now . After three hours of waiting yami came in to the  mikes cafe . Yugi looked up and looked towards the exit and said 

" hey guys " then seto and all of the others who where sitting next to yugi all looked up at yugi and they all said together " what "

" here is yami now guys " said yugi 

" about time " seto ,joey ,malik ,malrik ,ryou and bakura said all together .

Then yugi stood up waving and shouted " over here yami " 

Yami looked to the person who was waving and shouting then yami gave a wave back and walked over to where he waved to .

Once yami was by yugi and all of the others yami said to everyone " sorry guys "

" what took you so long to get here " said marik 

" was waiting for a taxi guys "

" its ok yami " said yugi 

yes yami " said malik 

" so the taxi came and  pick ya up late " said joey 

" yes guys it did " 

" but now your here ... now come and sit down yami " said yugi 

" ok thanks yugi and sorry guys "

" don't mention it " said al of yami's friends . 

Has yugi and the others said don't mention it yami sat down next to yugi and then very one ordered their drinks . Then yami looked  down at the table and then he looked to all the others and he said " hey guys " and very one turned to yami and then very one said together at the same time " yea yami " 

" have you all had a dreams what have kept you up most of the night "

" no we haven't " said veryone at the table 

Then veryone looked at each other and has veryone was looking at each other . It was yugi that remembered what yami and himself had talked over on the phone this morning and yugi said " huh yami .... is this about your dream "

" huh .... yea yugi it is "

" what about a dream " said joey 

" what where you dreaming about yami "  both said  malik and marik together at the same time has has each other 

" probably it was having a sexy wet dream " said bakura and then ryou hit bakura over the head .

And then seto yelled at veryone " shut the fuck up will you and let yami here talk "

" thanks seto and i had a dream about something but i can't seen to remember because it is just weird guys "

" that sucks " said ryou , 

" yea we agree " said veryone and when the drinks came to there table they all had there drinks and talked some more about stuff and laughed about it as well . 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> done the first part of a three part chapter


	14. The cafe part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the second half of the three part chapter

Atem , seth ,mariku and akefia where now running though some shops and streets . When atem seen a shop what sold loads of sunglasses and loads of drinks . So atem decided to stop and then seth ,mariku and akefia all stopped as well . Then atem ,seth ,mariku and akefia  took some sunglasses what they liked and put them on their faces to hide their eyes because they had their same eyes when they where xenomorphs .

And as they where leaving the shop atem said  **" seth , mariku "** and then both seth and mariku looked to their king/father and then both seth and mariku said  **" yes my king "**

 **"  KILL THEM ALL "** said atem while he walked out of the shop with akefia .

So has both mariku and seth killed the shop owner and the rest of the others . Who where in the shop really quickly and then both seth and mariku left the shop . Atem and akefia where half way there , thats when both marik and seth met up with akefia and atem their king .

Atem looked at them and then he said  **" is it all done seth ,mariku "**

**" yes it is done my king "**

**" GOOD now lets go "**

**" yes my king "** said seth ,mariku and akefia together and then they all started to run once more . After an hour or so atem , mariku ,akefia and seth all came to a small little cafe what said mike's cafe on the front of the cafe and they all walked in to the cafe . 

* * *

 So has seth , mariku ,akefia and atem all walked in to the cafe the group who was at one of the tabl booths all looked towards the exit doors . Yugi ,yami ,seto ,joey ,ryou ,bakura ,malik and marik all looked shocked to see much wilder looking people who looked like them .

Ryou and bakura where looking at their looker like and ryou said " hey bakura "

" yea ryou " 

" don't you think he looks like you and me .... what do you think bakura "

" yes ryou he does looks like us " 

" i thought so bakura "

Malik and marik was looking also at their looker like and malik said " hmmmm marik "

" yessss malik "

" don't you think he looks so sexy knowing he looks more like you marik "

" malik i don't say sexy but.... he is fucking hot knowing he does really look more like us "

" really marik "

" yes malik i do "

Then joey and seto where both looking at the looker like of seto and joey had his mouth open like a fish .

Then seto seen joeys mouth open and close like a fish and seto said " please close your mouth "

" what ... sorry set . just have a look will ya set "

Then seto had a quick look at the other person and seto said " yes he does joey " . But has joey was looking at the looker like of seto he thought to himself 

' he looks really good looking and a total badass ' 

But yugi and yami was looking towards to the back of the group what came in . Then yugi yugi was thinking to himself and thought to himself 

' wow he looks like my lover yami but ... he is more sexy and also sexy hot in those clothes . And i am wondering what his eyes really look like ' and then yugi turned to yami and said " hey yami he looks more like you "

" yes yugi he sure does .... and he does look like a a total mean badass out of whole group in those black clothes and the way they fit him "

" yami ,yami "

" yes yugi "

" there coming this way " 

Has atem's group came closer to them yugi , yami and all the others looked away .

So that they could not see their faces . 

* * *

 So now atem and his group walked past the group in the booth . Atem was in the back of his group and the others where in front of him protecting him . Because they did not want anyone to tourch atem their father/king . Has atem , seth ,mariku and akefia where going to sit in one of the booths across from yugi and his group . Thats when the manger of  the cafe walked up to them and atem smelled their host on him and they where with the manger who was keith . 

Keith was by the new group and then said " welcome to  mikes cafe... i am the manger keith guys "

Atem and all the others where just looking at him and then atem went up to keith the manger and he said 

**" yes tanks ....is it keith "**

" yes i am keith "

**" well keith ... we are looking for a young woman . did you see any women come in "**

" oh yes one did and she was shouting something over monsters ....why "

**" could we all have a chat somewhere in private then "**

" oh yes sure sir just this way " and keith took them all in to his office now and right now keith was having a really bad feeling about this .

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen to keith the manger , kate the woman host and the rest of them find out in the next chapter


	15. The cafe part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and her is the last part of the three part chapters and i will be doing a conversion between atem , seth ,marik and akefia but the begin and end of the conversion will be bold underlined so please enjoy

Now keith had these new group of people in his office and they where still staring at him . Keith went to his chair and desk and then he sat done in his chair behind his office desk. Then keith  looked at them all and then said " well then what is it that you needed to have a private conversion with me "

Then atem looked to seth ,mariku and akefia really quick and then atem turned fully towards keith and said 

**" well we are for this woman that i mentioned to you before ... because she has something we want back "**

" oh ... i see " then atem stopped him by saying again 

**" and we know she has been with you  because i can smell her on you ... so you can just tell me right now or we can simply kill you right here "**

keith was in total shock just by hearing this and then he seen them moving around him . keith was now getting nervous and scared and then the thought to himself wile looking at them coming in closer ' what....... they are going to kill me for what .... not talking about the woman who came in before ' 

Atem was now getting really pissed and angry right now . Because the manger was being so quite and just sat there like someone just said something really stupit . Then atem who was in front of the office deck said  **" well speak up will you ... where is she you have fifteen seconds to answer me "** then seth who was behind keith and has akefia was to his right and then mariku was to his left . They where all waiting for atem their king to give them orders . That's when keith was going to answer and atem stopped his from answering again and said  **" never mind  i can smell her because she is here ..... seth, mariku , akefia "**  and then seth , mariku and akefia all said together at once 

**" yes my king "**

**" kill this human  now and eat him.... oh yes i will let you three of  this once "** and atem went up to the door and left . 

* * *

 Back in the ally behind the cafe kate woke up and was really hungry now . So kate came out of the ally and walked into the cafe and walked to the counter to order a burger . Has kate was waiting she had a funny feeling that she was getting watched again . So kate looked around the cafe and seen someone come out of the mangers office and look at her . Kate seen the look what the person was giving her . 

Then kate backed away slowly and started backing away right back to the exit doors of the cafe .

Kate was walking backwards looking at the person who started to follow her and then she said  " what is it "

While atem was walking towards her and he said  **" you already know what it is what we want "** while looking at her . Then has she stopped atem was now right infront of her and she could not do anything at all . That's when seth , mariku and akefia all joined atem and now kate was trapped . 

While back at the booth yami . yugi and all the others looked up and saw that a woman was being trapped in the middle of the new group in the cafe . And they seen her shake and was looking scared . Thats when yugi got up but the other where trying to stop him because they didn't know who they where . But yugi didn't listen and went towards this group who had the woman in the middle of them . And that's when yugi over heard a conversion because they where talking between them . 

** conversion between the aliens and yugi listening in  **

**" is it done seth, mariku, akefia "**

**" yes its done "** said seth

**" very good "**

**" what would you want us to do now "** said akefia 

**" i want  you all to do nothing just yet "**

**" and what about her "** said mariku 

**" ahhhh yes ..... this one just watch its going to kill her when it comes and that's just about now "**

**end of conversion**

Yugi couldn't believe what they just said so he walked over and up to them . And has yugi got there he looked to the woman and he could not believe his eyes . Yugi watched the woman's chest burst open and something came out of her and then go up the yami looker likes arm . 

* * *

 While yugi was still staring mariku ,akefia and seth all looked up and then said together  **" my king ..sorry atem "** then atem looked at seth , mariku and akefia and then said  

**" yes seth ,mariku , akefia "**

**" we have company "** all three said together and atem turned around and looked at the person . 

Then yugi looked back at them all and then thought to himself 

' oh fuck ... i am in deep shit now and fuck they are fucking scary has hell when up this close and why is he looking at me like that '

Atem was really looking at yugi up and down and he was looking at him while he turning around him .

Once atem was facing yugi once more he kneeled down in a crouch and said  **" what is it you want "** but yugi just froze and then atem said while still looking at yugi  **" seth take the child from me "** then seth took the child away from atem and then atem said again  **" and you ..... your coming with us "** then atem picked up yugi in his arms and they all left the cafe ten second flat . yami and the others couldn't believe that yugi got taken away . 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yugi has been taken by atem and whats going to happen in the next chapter


	16. The plan

Yami , seto ,joey , ryou ,bakura , marlik and marik who where still in the cafe just kept on looking at the exit of the cafe .

Then ryou and all of the others came out of their shock and then they all began to talk between them and now with yami starting the conversion

" what the fuck happened .... guys please tell what the fuck happened "

Seto , joey , ryou , bakura , malik and marik where now looking at each other and then back towards yami and then ryou said 

" i don't know yami "

" well yugi went up to them and then they took him " said bakura 

" but ....why guys " said yami 

" we go and find him " said joey 

" we can't pup " said seto 

" why not set " said joey 

" because we need a plan " said seto 

" ohhhh right " said joey 

" well then .... i will go and keith guys and malik will be coming with me " said marik 

Then malik just nodded and went with his boyfriend to the mangers office . So now that  malik and  marik where by the mangers office marik knocked on the door of the office twice and there was no answer . Then malik just opened the door of the office and they both walked in in to the mangers office . When they where in the mangers office malik just turned around and walked out of the office and then just threw up and marik shouted out 

" HEY GUYS YOU ALL BETTER GET IN HERE QUICK "

* * *

 

Back to where the cafe part was yami , seto , joey , bakura and ryou where having a look around the cafe .

Thats when joey ,ryou , bakura , seto and yami had all seen a woman on the floor and then ryou said  " hey guys is that the tv reporter "

" yea it is " said joey 

" and there is a big hole in her chest " said seto 

" whos dead as a door nail " said bakura and then ryou threw you 

Has ryou threw up they all heard marik shouting out in the back where the mangers office was . So yami , ryou , bakura , seto and joey went towards the mangers office . Has yami and the others jointed marik and malik in the office . They too seen  the office full of blood and guts with half a dead body in the middle of the office which was on top of the office desk table .  Ryou seen the half eaten dead body and then he joined malik outside the office . Then joey joined them because now he was feeling sick also . Then bakura looked at yami and all the others in the office and said  " so keith is dead "

" yes bakura keith is dead " said seto and then joey shouted threw the doorway to the others " WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE "

then seto shouted back to joey " what do you think pup "

" it was the new group who came in the cafe ... what done this am i right " said yami 

" yes yami ... they killed keith and what looks like it they have eaten half of his body " said marik 

Then yami and all the others all thought to them self's ... ' what are they ' and then seto said " lets go home " and then is was yami who said 

" what about yugi guys .... that group who has done this has yugi we need to find him now "

" we will get him back and safe i promise yami ..... why don't we all go to mine and joeys ok " said seto 

Then very one nodded and then they all left the mangers office . Has they all came out of the mangers office they all met up with malik , joey and ryou . Then joey looked up at seto and then he said " what going on "

" we are all going back to ours pup " 

" ok set " then seto , joey , marik ,malik  , ryou and bakura all left the cafe and went back home . 

* * *

Has seto and all of the others got to seto and joey's house , very one came all flying in and then seto shut the front door . Joey went to make some drinks with ryou and malik . Yami was walking up and down in the living room wearing out the living room carpet floor . Seto told yami to calm down and yami calmed down . Has joey , ryou and malik all came in with the drinks . And then seto said " right guys..... here is the plan to get yugi back and theat is going to that crash sight and looking there ... and if we do see yugi get him and get the hell out of there got it .... but first we need to do research before we go and get  him in two to three days  " 

" what .... b..but y..yugi "

" yes i know ... but i need to to the research and theat takes me two to three days yami ... so you need to rest because we don't know anything about them " said seto and veryone gave a nod in understanding what seto had been saying to them . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So seto and all the others have been planing to get yugi back ....but seto wants to do some research on them first ... will they get yugi back or will seto's research get yugi killed


	17. The second hostage

Atem , mariku , akefia and seth where all running back to their home . Atem looked down at the person in his arms every ten minutes to see if the person was ok . Yugi was now scared because these people just took him from his friends and ran out of the cafe with him . ( a/n  yugi thinks atem , mariku , akefia and seth are people ) ...

Yugi was thinking to himeself and he thought to himself 

' why did they take me and what the hell happened to that woman's chest as well ? ..... yami , yami i need you ... help me ' then yugi fainted . 

Atem , mariku , seth and akefia where now five seconds away from their home when yugi fainted in atem's arms . When atem seen the person faint in his arms atem said 

**" seth , mariku , akefia will you hurry up "**

**" ok my king "** said seth , mariku and akefia together at the same time 

Then  with in the next five seconds they where back at their little home . Has atem was walking with yugi in his arms towards the house when he stopped and then looked to his children and then he said   **" seth , mariku , akefia "**

 **" yes my king "** said all three together while the rest waited in the cave . 

**" seth could you take the young child to the cave and look after it for me .... mariku i want you to stay in the as well with the all te others and akefia ... i want you to go and scout out the area and if you want  to take the runners to help you can . and when you are done go in to the cave with the others ..... so i can have the house while we have this little hostage . because we don't want to scare him know do we "**

then atem went into the house while his children went to do what they where told and stay in the cave as well . 

* * *

 

While their king was now in the house becuase of the disguise . Seth went in to the cave and went to the nursery part of the cave to look after their new family member . Mariku was allso went in the cave with all the xenomorph drones and warriors . While akefia took the xenomorph runners with him and to go and scout the area with him . 

So now akefia and the other three xenomorph runners where already scouting the area out . After they scouted the area out they all headed back to the cave . Once they got back to the cave they all went into the cave . Akefia was i nthe cave now and yelled   **" I AM BACK SETH , MARIKU "** while the other three xenomorph runners went to do what they had to do . 

Mariku heard akefia and then he went up to akefia and said  **" hi akefia how was your scouting go and seth is still with the new family member in the nursery "**

**" well the scouting was fine mariku and i see ... well i will be going to go and check up on him if you want to come with mariku "**

**" nahhh akeifa i will be going to go and check up on the king and the hostage "**

**" ok mariku see you later "**

**" see ya later "** then mariku left the cave and akefia went to see seth and their new family member . 

After a few hours of wondering the cave akefia came to the nursery part of the cave and said  **" seth are you here "** and akefia went in looking for seth . While akefia was searching for seth in the nursery part of the cave . Seth heard his name being called out but he was busy with the small child and he was getting annoyed with his name getting shouted out . So seth yelled back out  **" I AM HERE AKEFIA ... WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT "** with a loud hiss and akefia went up to seth and said 

 **" thank you for your answer seth "** with his own hiss .

**" huh.... what do you want akeifa  "**

**" i just wanted to know how you are and also i wanted to have a look at the new kid "**

**" well the child is sleeping right now akefia "**

**" oh i see ... well maybe next time seth "**

**" yes akfeia ... next time "**

Then seth turned and walked out of the nursery part of the cave .

Has akefia saw seth walk out akefia followed seth out and said  **" where are you going seth "**

Then seth looked behind him and said  **" i am going to see our king "**

**" well mariku has gone to see our king "**

**" ah darn .... oh well i'm still going anyway "**

**" ok i will come as well "**

**" ok lets go then "** and both akefia and seth left . 

So now both seth and akefia where on their way to see their king . Has they got there they both seen mariku waiting out side so seth and akefia said  **" mariku**

Then mariku turned towards both akefia and seth and said  **" yes "**

 **" what are you doing out here "** said both akefia and seth together 

**i was waiting for you two "**

 

 


	18. Two hours before and the escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/note ...... hi there i will be putting yugi and atem's pov in this chapter but kinky stuff yet . i will be doing that in the next couple chapters .... so yugi's pov will be lined and atem's pov will be bold/lined

**ATEM'S POV**

 

** While i left me children to do what they had to do . **

** I went into the house because of me disguise which looked like a human .  **

** now that i was in the house i went straight into the bedroom and then i put the human who was in my arms  on to the bed .  **

** Has i slowly moved away from the human . I could here the human talk in his sleep  **

** so i bend down so i could here better and i could here a name coming from him .  **

** Has i was listening to the words the human was saying and said   ** ** y...yami help me . **

** I could not believe what i had just heard from the human **

** and i thought why is he saying me dead mates name and then i gave out a really loud hiss .  **

** When i gave out a hiss the human was waking up .  **

 

Yugi's pov 

 

After i had fainted in the arms of this person who really looked like my boyfriend yami . 

I must of fell asleep then afterwards i felt a bit of movement 

then i was or must of been talking in my sleep and said my boyfriends name 

then i heard a really loud hiss but to me it had sounded like an angry snake so i woke up . 

Has i woke up and opened me eyes i was quite surprised to the yami look like right on top of me . 

Then i thought to my self ' he looks pissed ....but at what '  

then i spoke up and said " emmm  w..what a..are y...you d..doing o...on t..t..top of m...me " with a really scared face on my face .

Then i just seen he said how do you know my mates name human ...answer me . 

at first i was really confused . then i said " w...what about your m..mate and what do you m..mean  i don't understand 

**ATEM'S POV**

 

**When he seen me on top of him he looked scared of me**

**and then he asked me what  i was doing on top of him .**

**But i just looked at him and then asked him how do you know my mates name human .. answer me .**

**But he really had a confused look on his face at first  then he said what about your mate and  what do you mean  ... i don't understand**

**i was really getting angry again but i took a deep breath and said you just said the name**

 

Yugi :: " ohhhh y..you m..mean  y..y...yami 

** ATEM ::: " YESSSSSS HUMAN " **

Yugi :: " well he is my boyfriend 

** ATEM ::: " BUT SHES IS DEAD " **

Yugi :: " w...what do you mean by shes dead ....and sorry but my yami is a boy 

** ATEM ::: " OH ...... SORRY MY MISTAKE HUMAN  I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE .... FOR NOW " Then i left the human alone  **

 

Yugi's pov 

 

Has i seen the person who looked like yami leave the room . 

I waited for twenty to twenty five mintues and then i got up and got of the bed . 

When i got of the bed i went up to the door and tried to open the door 

But it was locked from the outside of the room 

then i said " what...... its locked... i need to get out of here before he comes back " then i looked around the room and then i saw some  windows 

So i went and walked up to the windows and started to check the windows to see if they where open . 

But they where shut closed also then i said once more 

" shit.... this means i am staying put for now and hopefully i will get out of here and see yami ... and the rest of my friends one day "

then i went back to the bed and just waited there . 

 

Back in the other part of the house in another room atem was thinking to himself . Has he was thinking atem was now in the living room walking up and down in deep thought and then thought to him self  my queen and mate is dead .... but i need to know who this yami person is really . Then atem said in a low whisper 

 **" I really do need a queen again .... and i do like him and maybe i will take two queens  for my self after i see this yami person ......... yes i will have two queens "** Then atem went back into the bedroom . 

* * *

 Yugi's pov 

 

Has i was waiting in this bedroom i heard the door go and has i looked up toward the door 

I was now at the yami looker like and then i tried to put a brave fave on 

then i told the person what did he want from me and whats his name was 

Th en he just looked at me and then gave me a really creepy smile 

 

**ATEM'S POV**

 

** Has i opened the door  the human was looking at me and then he tried to put a brave face on his face .    
**

** Then the human asked me what i wanted from him and what was my name  ** ** so i just gave him a smile **

** and then i said " i am called atem ...so now you know my name... what is your name human because i want to know your name ..human "  **

 

Yugi :: " emmmmm i am y...y...yugi m...mr." 

** ATEM ::: " Yugi  i like it .. it sounds so sweet " **

Yugi :: " emmmm  is it atem "

** ATEM ::: " YESSSSS it is yugi " **

Yugi :: " well atem ... it is nice to meet you but you are quite creepy with that smaile ... but in a sexy way you know " 

but yugi said the last part in a low whisper but atem heard the whisper and then said  

** ATEM ::: Thanks ..... so you think i am creepy in a sexy way do you "  **

Then atem got on top of the bed and then he quickly got right on top of yugi . But yugi was quite surprised how fast he was and now really quite scared to see atem on top of him . Has atem was three inches away from his face and body yugi noticed atem mouth full of sharp teeth and then also noticed his sunglasses on his face . 

So yugi go his own hand and snatched atem's sunglasses of his face and then atem moved back away . Now yugi could move yugi sat up and looked at atem who was now hissing and snarling at him . Then yugi was thinking to himself and then thought to himself 

' why is he hissing and snarling at me .... is he angry at me for taking of his sunglasses . WAIT a second he kept on saying human to me every so often ... is he an alien but what type of alien ' 

While atem was at the bottom of the bed yugi jumped of the bed and turned towards atem then yugi said  " are you an alien "

When atem heard that atem turned towards yugi and then he opened his mouth and gave out a loud hiss . In doing that atem had shown his sharp teeth and tounge to yugi . Then yugi ran out of the bedroom and house and after five seconds atem got up of the bed and ran after yugi himself because he wanted yugi . 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter .... why did atem not like yugi removing his sunglasses ?... what will happen to yugi now and will yami and the gang find him ? find out in the next couple of chapters .


	19. Back to the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there this is loverofhell here..... i was stuck on this chapter at first . so i had to write this chapter about three times , the first and second times of writing this chapter was crab . oh there will be lemon in this chapter .. and there will be more lemons in the some other chapters ....so please enjoy

Now  back to the present to seth , mariku and akefia where and that was all outside the house . After mariku told both seth and akefia their king was missing with their human prisoner and also he was waiting for them as well . Then both akefia and seth just looked at each other . So has seth and akefia where looking at each other still and then akefia turned to mariku first . Then one second after seth turned to mariku and then akefia said  **" how come you where waiting for us mariku "**

Mariku hissed at akefia and said  **" AKEFIA i have just told you and seth that i was waiting for both of you ,so i could tell you both of you that our father who is our king is GONE and also the human prisoner is gone as well "**

 **" WHAT "** shouted  seth 

 **" how has he gone "** said akefia 

**" i don't know guys and this planet is quite new to us ..... seth , akefia will both of you help me look for him and the human prisoner with me "**

**" yea , ok we will help you look for our father/king and the human prisoner as well "** both seth and akefia said together 

**" thanks guys ...... now lets go "**

**" ok "** said both seth and akefia at the same time 

Then mariku , akefia and seth all left and went looking for their king/father and human prisoner . 

* * *

 

Back in the trees where yugi was . yugi who was still running though the trees straight , left and right . Yugi was trying to find a place to hide because he was running out of breath and he needed to rest . Has he was running thats when he caught sight of a spaceship . So yugi ran up to the spaceship and has he got to the spaceship he went in and started to go and hide . Has he was trying to find somewhere he said in a breathless voice " w..wow  this s..spaces..ship is s..so h..huge  i h..h..hope t..t..there is a h..h..h...hiding p...p...place to h..h..hide for a b...b..bit s..s..so i c..can t..take a b..breath...breather "

Then yugi found a place to hide and it was one of the sleeping quarters .

So he went in and then yugi thought to himself ' i hope he does not find me ..... please someone come and find me '

So has yugi was hiding somewhere in the big huge spaceship . Atem the xenomorph king was hot yugi's human heels and now atem was by the crashed spaceship . So atem went inside the spaceship and then started to look around . Has atem looked around the spaceship for twenty mintues and saw some movement in one of the sleeping quarters. Atem had found the human in one of the sleeping quarters in the huge spaceship . 

Has yugi seen atem in the doorway yugi started to back up but atem was faster and now he was right in front of the human . So yugi had to keep on moving backwards and then yugi fell and landed on the bed . When yugi  fell on the bed he landed spread out over the bed . Atem the xenomorph king was now looking down at him . Atem loved the way the human was spread out over the bed in the sleeping quarters .

Has atem was still looking at the human atem said  **" why are you like this now are you that scared of me .. i really thought you liked me and i thought that i looked sexy "**

" emmm ... you look scary now a...and i don't want to be like that woman back in the cafe " said yugi then in a really low whisper yugi said " in a way you are sexy " and then shouted " THAT'S NOT THE POINT " 

Atem got on top of the human and atem said  **" now now be good for me "** yugi now looked scared and then yugi thought to himself 

' what will he do because i don't want to end up like that woman back in the cafe ' but atem said in the humans ear  **" This is going to hurt a lot and if you are strong enough .. i will make you my new queen "**

" WHAT .... YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING " yelled yugi 

 **" NO i am not kidding "** and then atem started to rip of the humans clothes untill the human was fully naked . 

Then atem just looked up and down at  yugi's human naked body and then atem pulled down his leather pants ( because of his disguise ). Yugi saw atem pulling down his leather pants and yugi said " w...what are you g...going t..to d..d..do " . But atem got the humans legs and then he ripped them apart and now that atem had yugi's/human legs wide open atem said  **" shut up and enjoy because i am going to inpregnate you . So you will have my children now get ready because like a said before it will hurt "**

" WHAT NO ...... p..please don't " yugi plea's 

* * *

**LEMON**

But atem the xenomorph alien king didn't listen to the human's plea . Then atem forced himself right in to the human now that atem was inside the human , yugi screamed and then yugi started to cry and then yugi said in a sob whisper  " o..oh g..god he is h...huge " .

 **" oh wow i miss this ..... oh fuck you are so fucking tide "** said atem 

So while atem banging the human so hard  and  rough as well has clawing and biting the humans skin . That atem was making the human bleed . Has yugi felt atem roughly go inside of him and roughly bang him . Also yugi felt blood coming from him while atem was fucking him . Yugi screamed becuase of the pain and kept on crying so yugi tried one more time to reason and then said " oh god he's so huge it making in pain ..... no don't p....please y...your h...hurting me ... STOP IT "

 **" s...shut up and s...scream for me m...more because i love your screams "**   said atem and then atem started to kiss  bite the human all over his bady again . 

Atem was still kissing and biting the human who was called yugi . Has atem was giving the human more kisses and bites still yugi gave up fighting with atem and sarted to enjoy it a bit . So yugi decided to make atem the xenomorph alien happy so yugi was now starting to moan at first with " ah ah ah a..atem p..please "

 **" what do you want ...human "** while atem kissed and biting the human 

 

 

" p...please  m....make m...me s...s...s...scream so f..f..fuck me and h...hurry up "  said yugi . Atem looked at the human who was yugi and then gave a smile and a wicked laugh Then atem fucked the human really hard and rough like no tomorrow and atem said  **" ah ah ah your so fucking good for a human yugi .... do you want me to cum inside you y..yes or n..no but choose wisely "**

" ah ah ah y...y...y..y..yessss plea....please do " said yugi 

 **" good human you are "** and atem kept on fucking the humans brains out with another fifteen mintues atem came inside of the human saying " atem /  **yugi "** together at the same time and then atem said  **" welcome to the family human and i will call you by your name soon has you wake up "**

Then atem gave out a loud hiss because he knew yugi was now his .

**LEMON ENDS**

Back with mariku , akefia and seth while still searching had stopped and they all heard a loud hiss .

And they all knew who it was and so they all headed towards the sound they all heard . 

 

 

 


	20. yugi's patched up and in search of yugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So atem has made yugi his queen but he is still human . and atem has made yugi bait aswell .

So now mariku , akefia and seth all where running towards the king and also their father . When they got to where the sound was they all saw the crashed spaceship . So they all decided to go into the spaceship . Once the where inside the spaceship they where searching the spaceship . When they all smelled the scent of blood so they all ran towards the scent . When seth , mariku and akefia all got to where the scent of blood was , they all found their king/farther and the human prisoner .

Atem the xenomorph king was not sitting on the bed with his leather pants on . Atem seen three of his children and then atem got up from the bed and walked over upto his children . Has seth , mariku and akefia saw that their king/farther was coming towards them seth said  **" why are you happy and what has happened to the human prisoner "**

 **" yes you never have a happy face "** said mariku 

 **" we would like to know and why is there so much blood aswell "** said akefia 

Atem was now standing in front of his three children and then atem said  **" well for one i am happy today and for two why there is so much blood is because i have been clawing and biting the human all so i have made this  human my mate so the human is our queen but he is still human though . so seth i want you to patch him up and just leave him here ..... mariku , akefia i want you two to go and get some more food and hosts for our new batch , while i'll go and get a chamber ready in the caves for queen " / or queens /** atem thought quickly and seth , mariku and akefia all said  **" yas my king "** together . 

Then atem left while mariku , akefia and seth went to do what they where ordered to do . 

* * *

 

Back with yami and all the others now . Yami , seto , marik , malik , ryou and bakura where all getting ready to go and search for yugi . Once yami and all his friends where all ready they all left the house . After four hours yami and all the others had gotten to the forest of tall trees and once they all saw the trees , they all went up to the the trees and yami said " so we are here at the forest of trees .... what now guys " 

" well we should search for yugi and we should take an area each " said seto . Then yami , joey , ryou , bakura , malik and marik all looked at the trees then back to seto and then at each other . Joey was the first one to speak up and said " i have to agree with set and i am going to search for yug now ... so see ya " then joey ran of into the trees . 

Yami , ryou , bakura , marik , malik and seto just looked to where joey had ran of to .

Then yami , bakura , ryou , malik , marik all shouted out " COME BACK JOEY " at the same time.

" huh... well i have to go and get the pup of mine before he gets hurt " said seto but then yami looked at seto and said " what.... but you need to find yugi with me seto ... you can find joey on the way because yugi is more important at the moment "

" true , true " said bakura  

" yes we have to look for yugi " said ryou 

" come on seto make yami happy " said malik 

" yes seto please help us " said marik 

" huh ... oh ok then lets stat looking for yugi ... but if we come across the pup i am going to yell at him " said seto 

" ok seto " everyone said together and everyone left to go their own way because the forest of trees was a big huge area. 

* * *

 

So bakura was looking in the east , ryou was looking in the north east . But after they could not see where yugi was , so they trailed back and both bakura and ryou met up with each other . Then they both went to find everyone else . 

Malik went west to look for his friend , marik went north west to lookand he looked around for his friend . But both malik and marik could not find yugi , so they also back tracked and both marik and malik found ryou and bakura . Then bakura said " have you two found yugi because me and ryou have not forund him "

" no bakura we have not found yugi .... we where going to ask the same question " said marik

then both ryou and malik said " well we hope yami and seto have good luck in finding our friend yugi then " 

" yes hope so " both bakura and marik said together .


	21. Joey meets seth and yugi's found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joeys lost and seth meets him then takes joey back

Back with joey who was on his own because joey was lost in the middle of the forest and then joey said to himself

" it looks like i am lost .... should of stayed with the others i should head back " but joey was just mumbling to himself . 

Seth was now walking back to their nest/home when he saw a human in the woods . So seth decided to go towards the human and went straight upto him . Now that seth was right behind the human , seth was having a really good look at the human . but joey was still mumbling to himself then he said

" yea i will go back to my friends because i will know that set will worry more than the rest " then joey turned around and bumped into seth but joey thought it was seto so he said in a angry voice " what the hell set " then when joey had a good look at the person he knew it was not seto and then said " your not seto and where is yugi "

**" ah you mean the tiny human .... well i cant tell you and you are nice and lovely to eat so your going to be my dinner "**

" WHAT...oh Hell NO your not going to have me for dinner " said joey and then joey got his fist and punched the person in the face . Has joeys fist hit the persons face other person flew backwards and then seth said  **" thats it no one or no human goes and punches me "** then seth started to tranform back into his true from . Once he finished his transformation , he just looked at the blond human and joey just went into complete shock mode . 

Seth liked the look on the humans face , what was the look of pure terror and horror on the humans face . Seth was now looking at him up and down and he was deciding on what to do with the human . Then seth gave a good last look and he said  **" you know what human .... i have decided i am not going to have you for my dinner ,so you can keep your human life for now .... because i will now take you to my king and let him decide and maybe you can be my mate .... and thats if the king proofs "** and then seth grabbed the human and took him to the caves , where his kind was at . 

* * *

 Back in the trees in the bakura ,ryou , marik and malik had now found both seto and yami .

And all six of them had found a big spaceship and then seto said " yes... this it guys , this is the spaceship .... so let us all go inside to start looking for yugi " 

But bakura , ryou , marik , malik and yami just all stared at it then they turned to seto and then all said " ok seto ... lets go in " together . 

So all six of them all went into the spaceship which was torn to pieces when it crash landed . When they where all in the spaceship bakura , ryou and yami went to the left side of the spaceship . Seto , marik and malik went to right side of the spaceship and all of them went searching for their friend yugi . 

After ten hours of searching in the big huge spaceship seto , marik and malik had no luck in their search in finding yugi . But it was yami , ryou and bakura found yugi . So now that yami , ryou and bakura where all outside the room which had yugi in . So ryou walked in first and when he seen yugi he was quite shocked and then said 

" bakura you better get in here now " 

" ok ryou .... what is it " said bakura and then he seen yugi on the bed and then bakura said " oh god ..... yami dont come in here stay outside " But yami wanted to know why bakura and ryou wanted him to stay outside of the room . So yami walked in to the room and said " let me see yugi and your not going to stop me seeing my boyfriend " and yami pushed bakura and ryou aside and thats when he seen yugi lying on the bed . 

Yami seen the blood on the bed and yugi in load of bandages . So yami ran up to yugi and said " yugi ..... yugi can you hear me " but yami never got a response so yami started to cry and said " b..bakura .r..ryou lets g..get y..y..yugi out of h..here b..because he n..needs a d..doctor "

" yami let him rest here for a bit .... we will not leave him here promise " said bakura 

" yes yami bakura is right and you need to calm down for a bit " said ryou 

" i guess your right guys ... i will be outside and i need fresh air anyway " said yami and then left 

Bakura and ryou looked at each other and then to yugi , then ryou said " bakura should i follow yami to see if he is alright "

" huh ... just leave him alone for a bit but if you want to go and follow him ... i am not going to follow because i am not going to stop you " said bakura 

Ryou looked at bakura and then he hugged him and said " thank you bakura and i will go to see if he is alright ..... what about you "

( laughs ) " ok go to yami and i will stat here with yugi and keep an eye on him " said bakura 

" alright " said ryou and then left . 

On the other hand yami was upset and wasnow near the exit when he seen seto , malik and marik . But yami walked past them because he didn't want to talk to them at the moment . But seto stopped him and said " whats wrong yami ... did you find yugi come on tell us "

" seto , malik , marik just leave me alone will you .... because i am not in the mood " said yami 

" ok yami "  seto , malik and  marik said together and then yami left seto , marik and malik to get to the exit . 

Has seto , marik and malik was walking to see where ryou and bakura was . Then they all seen ryou coming towards them , so they all waved to ryou and then said " hey ryou over here " then ryou waved back and said " hey guys " and then stopped where seto , malik and marik was . 

" we have just seen yami " said malik 

" and he was quite upset " said marik 

" but he didn't want to talk to us at all ..... so could you tell us whats going on with yami " said seto 

" huh.... ok ok guys its because we found yugi and he is in bad shape but he has bandages on though .... thats why yami is this way guys so am of to see him .... but before i go baukura is with yugi looking after him " said ryou and then left 

" OK RYOU SEE YA " shout seto , marik and malik together and so seto , malik and marik left and went to where bakura was . 

On another  hand ryou went towards where yami went . Once he got to where yami was ryou shouted " HEY YAMI " and yami stopped what he was doing and looked to who was shouting him . then he seen it was ryou and said " go away .... i don't want to see or talk to anyone .... so just go "

" oh come on yami don't be like that ..... i just want to talk to you and to see if we can help you " said ryou 

" well if you can move yugi and get him out of here that will help .... but you can't help me because we can't move yugi now " said yami 

" i'm sorry yami ... well i'll go now hope you will be ok soon " then ryou left yami to sulk .

* * *

 

Back to seth and joey who where near by the caves and house , Seth was right now in his true form and joey was in his jaws . When seth got to the caves he went into the caves but akefia and mariku had seen him and then akefia said  **" why are you in your true form "**

 **" yea seth why are you and who is this here ... who you got "** said mariku 

 **" huh..... long story guys and this here is a human who i was going to have for dinner ..... but he took a dig at me and i changed into my true form .... but i changed my mind and instead of having him for dinner . i want  him has a mate that's if our king/father will accept "** said seth 

 **" oh i see "** said both akefia and mariku together .

So they all went to where the other hostages where and put the human with the others , then they all left to see the king . 

 

 


	22. caught again part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth , akefia and mariku all finds out about the small human who is yugi being the bait

So now seth , mariku and akefia all went though the tunnels in the walls of the cave . Because they had to tell their king/father that seth was in his true form . But seth had other ideas and wanted to see him for another reason . Also seth was hoping that his king/father was in a really good mood , so he could say what he wanted . Then thought of something then he shaked his head of the thought and said

  **" yes... i am sure he is in a good mood and he will be fine with what i'm going to ask .... but i am not sure on his answer will be i hope he says yes "**

Now that they where coming up to the chamber which had their king/father in . Seth , mariku and akefia could hear him in his chambers . Now that they all made it to their king/fathers chamber . Mariku and akefia seen him clean and sort out his chamber . Seth was right behind them so all three just walked in and waited for their king/father to notice them . Atem was sorting his chamber out so he could have his queen or queens their . Atem was just finishing of while talking to himself about his new queen or queens thats if he got to see his new queens lover . Thats when he heard some noises coming from right behind him by the cave wall . So he quickly turned around and seen mariku and akefia in his chambers with seth hiding behind both mariku and akefia . Atem only looked at them but mariku and akefia bowed to him and waited for their king/father to start .

* * *

 

But seth was still hiding behind mariku and akefia and seth just gulped and then waited like mariku and akefia .Atem just kept on looking at all three of them after an hour he said **" so mariku , akefia , seth ... why have you all come here to my chambers and just walked in for ..... SPEAK NOW BEFORE MY PATIENCE WEARS THIN "**

Akefia , mariku and seth all looked at each other and thats when akefia walked right up to their king/father and then said 

**" hmmm...... well we came here because seth is in his true form because he is still hiding "**

**" yes my king/father ..... what akefia is saying is true , just look behind me "** said mariku 

So atem looked behind mariku and he saw seth hiding right behind mariku and he was in his true form .

So atem raised his voice and said  **" SETH COME OUT NOW SO I CAN SEE YOU ...... I SAID COME OUT NOW "** and so seth came out from behind mariku so his king/father could see him . Seth walked a bit forwards to his king/father with his head down and said  **" yes "**

 **" why are you in your true form seth and DON'T LIE TO ME ............. because i am in a good mood and i DONT WANT TO LOSE MY PATIENCE WITH YOU.............. and be in a REALLY REALLY  BAD MOOD "** said atem 

 **" w... well  i.i.i  seen a h..h.human lost in the f...f...forest of t..trees ............. so i was a hungry so i went right up b..behind  him . but he t...thought i was o...one of h..his f....friends when he turned around ......... but then said in a..a  d....demanding v..voice where his friend was ...... meaning our second hostage "** seth takes a deep breath hiss and then said  **" so i said to him i cant help him and i am hungry ......  t..t...then h..h.he p..punched me and n..now i..i am in m..my t..t..true f..f...form b..b..b..b..but "**

 **" but what seth spit it out "** said atem 

 **" but n..n..now i.i  w..w..w..would l..l..l..like h..him h..h..h..h..has a m..m..mate  because he h..has got a quite a temper on him and i t..told it r..really w..was upto you"** said seth .

Atem just looked at seth for a couple of seconds then said  **" i see .... well i might have a good look look at this human . but not right now i have to go out and check up on the human hostage in the spaceship . because i want to see if the bait worked "**

 **" what bait "** said mariku , akefia and seth together .

Then atem said  **" well i was using the small human hostage .............to see if he catches anything and he might have caught a big catch and if so i want them caught and taken to the cave"**

 **" so .... when you said leave him but bandage him up ... you where making the small human has bait to catch some more humans "** said seth 

 **" yes seth and now i need to go ..... but why dont you three come and help me and halp me catch them "** said atem 

 **" yes king/father "** said seth , mariku and akefia together at the same time and then all left the cave and their nest/home to go to the spaceship 

After a good full hour atem , seth , mariku and akefia all came to a stop and then atem said  **" mariku , akefia change into your true forms because seth is in his true form already and i want all of you to go and hide hide in the bushes .... while i will stay in this form and i will wait here in the tree lines "**

 **" ok king/father "** said seth , mariku and akefia together 

 

 


End file.
